1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treating bodily disorders and ailments, and particularly to an electric device for producing successive positive and negative electric charges for treating and fostering the healing of bodily disorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bio-electric stimulation therapy or electrotherapy is the use of electrical energy as a medical treatment. In medicine, the term electrotherapy can apply to a variety of treatments, including the use of such electrical devices as deep brain stimulators for neurological disease. The term has also been applied specifically to the use of electric current to speed wound healing. Additionally, the term “electrotherapy” or “electromagnetic therapy” has also been applied to a range of alternative medical devices and treatments. Most electrotherapy devices use at least a pair of electrodes attached to the body in order to pass a charge or current through the body. These devices require electrodes to be attached to the body, generally with some sort of conductive adhesive in the form of pads, etc., to be adhered to the body, which become unduly sticky, and can cause harm if not applied properly.
Thus, an electric device for producing successive, positive and negative electric charge pulses solving the aforementioned problems of stickiness, and harmful currents is desired.